


Performing a Miracle

by mistressterably



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last installment for @misswinterseat Capaldi Calendar fic-a-day week. <br/>This time it's Cardinal Sinday.. so who better than the Cardinal .. and some sin... or well.. you'll see..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performing a Miracle

Striding purposefully, the Cardinal quickly made his way to his private chapel. His escort of two Red Guards had to move fast to keep up with him. He made a note to himself to have the Captain of his guards put them all through their paces regularly so that they would keep up with his normal pace. It looked incredibly poor on them to have to chase the one they’re supposed to be escorting for protection. These two would need to be disciplined. His cloak billowed out behind him as he walked. 

The two guards took up positions outside the chapel doors and the Cardinal went in alone. This was the time of the day that he cherished. When he was praying at the altar, Armand was alone with his thoughts and could spend the time planning his next moves. He did all the time really but in his chapel he could just think and meditate. The priest that he kept on staff to keep the altar prepared at all times for him, having seen the Cardinal storming down the hall he had quickly gone into the chapel and lit fresh candles. Upon the Cardinal’s arrival, the priest left the chapel. His devotions were always in private. 

Kneeling, Armand folded his hands before him. The only sound was the candles and his breathing. As peace descended over his mind there was a soft gasp behind him. The unexpected noise made him look around. His eyes had adjusted to the dim light of his chapel but even so it was difficult for him to make out the figure sitting on the bench along the back wall of the chapel. It was a young woman, one of the Queen’s entourage.

Armand stood up, his gaze was steely as he locked on her. Her golden curls draped over her shoulders and the pale pink of her gown almost blended into her skin tone. The young woman’s lips were painted a luscious red with a soft blush to her cheeks. His tongue ran over his lips. He was still angry that his private devotions were being interrupted but it was tempered by her beauty.

‘My child,’ He took on a paternal tone, stern but gentle. ‘You ought not be here. This is a private chapel.’

‘I’m sorry, Cardinal.’ She quailed before him. ‘I only thought to pray here unseen but the priest came in and I wasn’t able to leave.’ The young woman was wringing her hands in fear. ‘Please, my Lord, forgive my sins!’

‘Prayer is not a sin, my child.’ Armand found it difficult to stay angry especially as he was now close enough to be able to look down on her bosom. The sight of the milky pale skin of her breasts was appealing to him. ‘Why are you here though? There are other chapels where you could pray without interruption or fear.’

‘This is your chapel, Cardinal. It is well known that you work miracles for the King and for France. I need a miracle, my Lord.’ The young woman began to tear up. 

Armand, drawn to this young woman and feeling himself stir, sat beside her on the bench as his devotions were quickly being forgotten. His large hands took hers in their gentlest of grips, his thumb lightly stroking the back of her hand. ‘What is wrong, my lady?’

‘Oh Lord! It’s such a small thing to bother you with! You have so much more to concern yourself with.’

‘Nonsense, child.’ More gentle stroking of her hand accompanied his now-soothing tone. As she began to get emotional her chest was rising and falling faster, prompting him to glance at her bosom more and more. ‘The good Lord always says that a trouble shared is a trouble halved. Perhaps I can help you.’

‘Only the Lord can help me, Cardinal.’ She was brushing tears from her eyes. ‘I have been found wanting by the Lord and by my husband. He desires an heir and I’m unable to provide him one. We have tried for so long. I have been to a number of Saint’s chapels but with no luck. Upon hearing of the miracles you have performed for the King and the country, I thought there may be some chance a small part of your influence would aid me.’

‘Perhaps I can, my child.’ Armand was easily able to keep his demeanor saintly even as his mind and libido were thinking much more worldly matters. ‘Let us pray and perhaps the Holy Spirit will intervene.’

‘Would you do this for me, my Lord? Intercede on my behalf?’ The woman genuinely believed him and soon he was holding her hands tighter and urging her to close her eyes. He murmured a prayer to the Holy Ghost. As he prayed for her, he began to stroke along her arms. 

‘Can you feel the spirit begin to enter you, my Lady?’ He murmured. ‘I can feel the spirit within me, flowing to you.’

‘Yes, I can, I can feel the Spirit!’ She spoke reverently, the feeling of his hands on her arms soft and gentle as if a soft breeze were caressing her.

‘Let the Holy Spirit into you, my Lady.’ He leaned close to her ear, speaking softly and seductively. His long fingers continued up her arms, under her billowy sleeves. Her lips parted and she kept her eyes closed as if in a growing rapture. Armand continued to take advantage of the situation. He had no qualms about it at all. Not as his hands began to slip her sleeves down to reveal her shoulders. His breath was warm on her skin, making her quiver. Then his fingers found the tie that held her bosom in it’s silk cage. He tugged it loose and soon he had the top of her dress falling down. 

The young woman was lost in a private rapture, truly believing that it was the Holy Ghost and not the Cardinal. But it was definitely the Cardinal and he continued to undress her until she was left with only her underskirt on. He felt his member straining against his trousers and as his breath warmed the skin between her breasts his fingers were undoing the drawstring at his waist. 

‘The Holy Spirit flows through me, my Lady. It wants to fill you with it’s glory and it’s power.’ He continued to cast his sensual spell over her. ‘The Lord works miracles for those who are truly filled with passion for Him.’ He was easing himself out, ready and trembling for his own release. Her body was pressing towards him, completely believing that it wasn’t Armand about to have sex with her but the Holy Spirit. Laying her back gently on the bench, his hands drew up her underskirt and then, as she moaned in her rapture, Armand slid into her. 

The young woman was building to a peak, her body pleasured expertly by Armand and her soul believing it was the Holy Spirit washing over her. When she cried out, lost in the moment, she was clutching him tight to her. Armand grunted as he pushed harder into her until it was his own release spilling into her. She continued to tremble as he exited her and was tidying himself back into his trousers. He carefully assisted in getting her dressed once more.

As she composed herself, flushed still from her ecstasy, the young lady was gripping his hands and thanking him for his intercession. Once she had left, the Cardinal prayed briefly on his own as he composed himself as well. Quite pleased with how that encounter had gone, he stroked his mustache and beard, satisfied. 

Five months later, he encountered the young woman again. This time, not in his chapel but at one of the many balls being held for assorted foreign ambassadors. Her hand was on her belly as she approached the Cardinal. ‘Oh, my Lord Cardinal!’ She was smiling widely. ‘I have been awaiting a moment where I could truly thank you for the miracle you bestowed upon me!’

He had to think a moment before remembering her and their encounter in his chapel. Armand smiled innocently at her, his eyes easily catching on to her condition. ‘I can see. I knew your faith was strong in the Holy Spirit.’ He took her hands in his and kissed her fingers chastely. ‘I will pray to him in thanks on your behalf.’ 

Watching her walk away, radiant in her pregnancy, Armand grinned. What was one more bastard anyway.


End file.
